Team Fortress 3
Team Fortress 3 is a game developed by Valve as a sequel to Team Fortress 2. It is said to include new classes, new game modes and new maps. The other nine classe return and something is changed, as the publisher is THQ. It is said to be released on January 5, 2020 for PC and Mac OSX, along with other consoles; Nintendo Switch with Nintendo VII on March 26, Xbox Series X on August 17, GameSlayer on October 29 and PlayStation 6 on December 25. Classes New Classes * Tactical Nuker * Hacker * Rifleman * Grenadier Returning Classes * Scout * Soldier * Pyro * Demoman * Heavy * Engineer * Medic * Sniper * Spy Game Modes New Gamemodes *'Steal The Money' (stm) - Classic BLU VS RED, with a twist. RED is tasked with taking money from a location, while BLU is tasked to defend the money. Similar to Control Points. *'4-Capture the flag' (4ctf) - Like default ctf, but featuring 4 teams *'Deathmatch' (dm) - All players are forced on the Gray (GRY) Team, with friendly fire on. Player need to fight others until the time runs out. Whoever has the most points wins. *'Team Deathmatch '(tdm) - Similar to death-match, but with teams and respawning. *'4-Team KOTH '(4t) - Like normal King of the Hill, but there are four teams (RED, BLU, GRN and YLW) *'Zombie' Survival '(zv) - The GRN team is replaced by the ZMB Team (ZOMBIE TEAM) and the REDs are tasked with staying alive until time runs out. The last five players alive on RED are given criticals and double the heath. *'Sniper Challenge '(sc) - Every player is forced to the Sniper class. Player are tasked with killing everyone on the opposing team. Killing one player will give you 1 point to your team. If your team has the highest points at the end of the round, you win. *'Versus '(vs) - It's similar to King of the Hill, but with the objectives disabled. *'10-Team CP '(10cp) - Same game-play as capture points, but with 10 teams of 3. '(RED, BLU, GRN, PUE, ORG, YLW, BLK, WHT, PNK, BRN) ' *'Build Your Cart (byk) - All players forced to engineers and his target to build faster cart. Next players voting for best. At the end of voting starting default payload, but with custom carts *'Sky fight' (sf) - All players forced to Pilots and fighting on the planes. *'Race War' (rw) -Team Blue races Team Red to the top of the mountain. The first player to reach the top wins the match for their team, and also Team Blue is locked to only Demo-man and Team Red is locked to only Soldier. *'Gun Game '(gg) -All versus all, but each kill makes you change class and get a inferior weapon. Returning Game Modes *'Capture The Flag' *'Special Delivery' *'Touch Break' *'Courier (returning cut game mode from TF2)' *'King of the Hill' *'Capture Points' *'Payload' *'Payload Race' *'Mann-power' *'Attack/Defend' *'Arena' *'Mann vs. Machine' *'Player Destruction' *'Robot Destruction (Beta TF2 game mode)' New Maps *'Pyroland' (pl_pyroland) *'4Fort' (4ctf_4fort) *'War of Victory' (cp_warofvictory) *'Railings' (stm_railings) *'San Francisco Vacation' (plr_sfv) *'Dust II '(csg_dusttwo) *'Snowy' (byk_snowy) *'Developer Test '(devtest) - Map can only be used through commands. *'Flying Bay' (sf_flyingbay) *'Strip Club '(ftb_orphanage) *'Fortnite Island' (koth_fortnite) *'Doge Brothel '(ftb_doge) *'Shooting Range '(ftb_school) *'2fort Wasteland '(zv_2waste) *'Nuketown '(tdm_codnuketown) *'Hijacked '(gg_codhijacked) New Weapons *'The Heavy Sentry' - Class: Heavy | Slot: Primary | Type: Minigun **Stats - **+100 Starting Ammo **+30 Firing speed **All shots 100% accurate **-20 damage penalty **-20 health on player **May not move when firing **No random critical hits *'The Stabbin' Crap' - Class: Sniper | Slot: Melee | Type: Kukri **Stats - **Can instantly kill spies **On hit: Enemy is covered in jarate for 3 seconds **-50 damage penalty **+50 damage vulnerability from all sources on wearer **No random critical hits * The Stalker '- Class: Soldier | Slot: Primary | Type: Rocket-Launcher **Stats - **Fires unreflectable Guided Missiles, each missile can be controlled for 10 seconds, and have 75 hitpoints **Control your missile by pressing m2, m1 fires normal rockets **Decreased damage falloff **When projectile is destroyed it creates an explosion for 100 damage **-15 slower firing speed **-15 damage penalty **-15 slower projectile speed **Projectile can be destroyed * '''The Wheelie '- Class: Scout | Slot: Secondary | Type: Pistol ** Stats - ** +10 health on wearer ** Clip size reduced to 8 (from 12) ** -10 move speed on wearer * 'The LuftWaffle '- Class: All | Slot: Melee | Type: Shovel ** Stats - ** On hit: Enemy bleeds and you recover health for 4 seconds, 5 hp each hit. ** On miss: Hit yourself, idiot. ** Damage destroys sappers ** 100% damage vulnerability from spies. ** -30% damage penalty ** Decreased crit chance * 'The Landlubber '- Class: Demoman | Slot: Melee | Type: Cutlass ** Stats - ** 25+ faster moving speed on wearer ** This weapon has a large melee range ** -15 health on wearer ** No random critical hits. * 'The Shieldbreaker '- Class: Spy | Slot: Melee | Type: Knife ** Stats - ** Can stab through a Sniper's shield. ** +50% melee damage resistance ** Any sniper melee hit may instantly kill the player. ** -1 sec cloak time ** No random critical hits. * 'The Electric Healer '- Class: Medic | Slot: Secondary | Type: Medigun ** Stats - ** On assist/kill: +15 speed bonus for 3 seconds, this bonus transfers to patient. ** On hit enemy (without patient) : Stuns enemy for 1 second and does 2 damage per stun, your health gets decreased by 3 damage. ** -15% ubercharge rate ** -15% heal rate on patient overhealed ** No random critical hits. ** Use 1% of your ubercharge to stun your enemies! * 'The Pied Piper '- Class: Demoman | Slot: Primary | Type: Grenade Launcher ** Stats - ** +50 damage against buildings. ** +25% increased crit chance on kill. ** +2 grenades per clip. ** -50% damage against players. ** -15% damage vulnerability on wearer. ** Mini-crits where it would normally crit. * 'The Texan's Two-Shotter '- Class: Engineer | Slot: Primary | Type: Shotgun ** Stats - ** +10 damage ** Can destroy sappers, at the cost of some building health. ** -66 clip size (2 shots) * '''The Ok Boomerang - Class: Sniper| Slot: Secondary| Type: Retractable Throwable ** Throw an Ok Boomerang to your enemies! ** Retractable, throw it and it will come back at you! ** On hit: Enemy gets stunned by up to 5 seconds ** Mini-Crits enemy while stunned ** May do a small or no amount of damage when point blank ** +10% damage vulnerability New Cosmetics *'The Scoutline (ALL CLASSES)' The Scout's default hat, strapped with a "SHOOT ME" sign on the top. *'The Wackin Ol'stralian (THE SNIPER ONLY)' A team-colored beret, with red and orange paint splattered on it. * Tribute Chest (DEMOMAN/SOLDIER ONLY) A treasure chest-like backpack strapped on the back, and a paper at the back of the treasure chest's key that says "TRIBUTE". * The Patriots Stack (SOLDIER ONLY) A stack of grenades and rockets with giggle bones on the Soldiers head saying " Get Good". * The Night Stalker (ENGINEER ONLY) Green night vision goggles in place of the Engineer's regular goggles. Lens color can be painted. Differences Platform Differences *'PC' and Mac OSX - Upon startup, players enter into training mode. Can get items from Team Fortress 2 if the TF2 game files are present. *'Nintendo Switch '- Gets an extra Cosmetic: The NX Suit. *'Nintendo VII '- TBA *'PS5 '- The player has an option to turn on the VR. *'Xbox Series X '- Gets an Extra Weapon: XBox Scattergun and Revolver (equippable by the Scout, Spy) *'Gameslayer '- Replaces every class' models in the game with custom/random models. (such as spy being scout, etc) *'The V² '- TBA *'Stadia '- TBA *'Zeo '- TBA *'Soulja Game Console'- Late October 2020 *'Android/iOS - ' Plays in a separate server with mobile users only, controls are remade to be compatible with touchscreen and graphics are remade for stability. Updates (unfinished) * Special Teams for all Classes Update - Said to be released on March 15, 2020. * More new Costumes, mate Update - Said to be released on July 11, 2020. * The Anniversary Update - Said to be released on October 9, 2020. * Merry Smissmass! Update - Said to be released on December 1, 2020. * New Year Update - Said to be released on January 10, 2021. * Hong Kong Update - Said to be released on March 2, 2021. * Coming DLCs sooner partner * Mod support - Players sending his mods in workshop, Valve accepting it and selling for money. Said to be realised on April 2, 2022 * Character customization support - Players might be able to send customized skin in workshop too! Setting the price, creators of these skins will have it free. Said to be realised on July 17, 2022 Gallery Trivia * Team Fortress 3 will be the first game that will brings home console (Xbox Series X, PS5, Nintendo Switch and Soulja Game console). * Maps from Call of Duty will be available in the game due to a collaboration between Valve and Activision. Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Video Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Suck a dick Category:2020 games